1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement configuration of bus bars.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, as an arrangement configuration of bus bars, there has been known the one that includes a bus bar having a terminal connecting bolt provided at a center portion thereof, the terminal connecting bolt serving as a connecting portion constituting a fuse element, and a divided body serving as a housing integrally molded by an insertion molding while exposing the terminal connecting bolt of the bus bar (refer to the Patent Document 1 for example).
According to such an arrangement configuration of the bus bars, the divided body is integrally molded so as to cover both edge sides of the bus bar while exposing a peripheral portion of the terminal connecting bolt of the bus bar outside.